


Privacy of a parent can be considerd obsolete

by Honeypot3



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Bonding, Good Dad Jack, Humor, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: Jack finds out very quickly how exhausting a long week stake out can be especially with three young agents in close quarters.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 18





	Privacy of a parent can be considerd obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I had posted anything and really had to push myself to get back into writing. my works in the beginning were trial and error (more error usually lol). I enjoy writing and reading other story ideas of authors on fan fiction places like AO3. I ask if my type of stories are not your cup of tea then please move on. Thank you

Privacy of a parent can be considered obsolete

The hot shower steams the large bathroom with the water pressure hitting he’s aching muscles just right. He sighs with relief finally able to get some privacy. It’s been a long week missions with his pseudo kids and it felt like more than a week. The mission was simple retrieval of information on a thumb drive that always seems to be time sensitive. Another loud sigh leaves the older agent’s lips when the sore muscle relax and the tension leaves his body. The mission took place off the grid somewhere in close quarters which Jack was accustom from his time in the sandbox. The little makeshift family spent their time waiting on Intel so they could move this mission along, but it lasted for an entire week. The group did well in the beginning, but as days followed with little to do the kids began to get a bit bored. They could not do much outside since they had to keep a low profile which meant everyone was stuck inside at all times. Jack knew the peace would only last for so long before one of them destroyed something. The three were very creative in their own way, but together they can take down a building or in this case a cabin. The Elder man shivers at the thought while the hot water hitting his aching muscles. Thinking back it was only bound that eventually for one of his kids began to bicker with one another. The cabin was a simple little place nothing really stood out Jack guess that’s why it was the perfect location. It had a fireplace that Jack though would be great at night to sit by and listen to music. The kitchen had a stove with a few cabinets filled with the basic essentials of food with a table. Nothing in this cabin really struck the agents as special just simple little hideaway. It had two bedrooms with a set of twin beds in each one along with one bathroom. Jack immediately took charge arranging each to their living space the two younger men shared one room and Riley shared a room with Jack. 

The first night was easy they each pitch in cooking and cleaning up the place making it livable. The kids were even joking around with one another playing trivia games. That thought brought a smile to his face whenever he referred to them as his kids. During the long week they played card games, truth or dare, and anything that would keep them occupied while waiting for the Intel to come through. The location they were squatting in was a lone cabin in some out of the ways woods. This was the perfect spot for when the thumb drive would be handed off to the baddies near the area and the team would be ready to intercept.   
Waiting for the word to retrieve the item was easy for Jack being experience as a sniper, he had to learn to wait in one spot for long period of time. His kids on other hand had their own way off keeping occupied Mac had some doohickeys to tinker with, Riley was typing away on her rig she usually carries, and Bozer worked on one of his movie script of a no name agent which he states has nothing to do with him.

Jack pops a few more muscles as he stretches himself releasing all the tension that was left from the previous days in the nice hot shower which he was truly appreciating.   
Grabbing some shampoo he begins to wash what is now greyer hair which he is sure was received after the latest mission. Scrubbing the shampoo he laughs at himself lightly remembering back at the cabin how the kids began to fight like actually siblings complaining of “he took my rig”, “she wrote over my script”, or two of them yelling “Mac set something on fire!”. Jack continues to lather himself trying to forget how he had to put out the fire of one of Mac’s project whatever it was supposed to be and having to play the referee between all three of who did what. The season agent knew a lot of the bickering came from straight up boredom and would try to come up with ways to keep them all sane. As the days grew closer to more than four days the arguing became more pronounce. The kids would fight over who ate the last piece of bacon, whose turn to take a shower first, why does he/she get to stay up, etc.… A toothy smile crosses Jack’s face realizing the words that came out of his mouth during the younger three difficult moments were the same words his mother used on him with his siblings “don’t make come over there” or “if I have to separate y’all one more time.” Jack actually laughs out loud in the shower now seeing he is going to have to give his mother a call and ask for forgiveness for the fights he had with he’s siblings in their younger years.   
Jack continues to wash himself enjoying the piece of privacy since they returned home well Mac’s home. His apartment building was in the middle of renovating the stairwells and hallways for couple of weeks and forgot he had prearrange to stay with the boys. 

Even though he didn’t mind the close quarters while at the cabin his kids did not know the meaning of privacy at all. They would waltz in his room when he tried to catch a few zzz’s or when he was in the bathroom taking care of business they would bang on the door for his attention on a matter that was not life threatening. He would sigh and give a prayer to let this mission to be over soon so his kids won’t drive him over the edge of insanity. 

The Delta took in deep slow breaths as he was train to do before dealing with opposing team and in this case his children. When the arguments would increase with no resolution Jack had actually put them in time out. Sending each one to their neutral corners the older man didn’t even hesitate when he did it. The looks on the kids’ faces told him they were shocked, but did not dare come out their designated areas. 

Shaking his head thinking of their time in the cabin was tiring, but couldn’t hold back how much he enjoyed the time with them either when they were not arguing . They did have some laughs like when Riley learned how to flip pancakes with Bozer’s help. Those pancakes came out with some odd shapes and Bozer never made fun of her giving encouragement to keep trying. They each offer help in their own way and Jack could not complain about much. He did have good kids that he loves very much and is thankful for the found family. He didn’t think having kids in his life was in the cards since the type of life he leads is a dangerous one. Once again Jacks catches himself smiling wide as he wipes the water from he’s face rinsing off he’s body from the remaining soap repeating the words “his kids, yeah I like the sound of that.” 

The bathroom door bangs open hitting the wall with a loud thud taking the older man out of happy thoughts and into a mode of protection looking for the nearest weapon then realizing his in the shower. “What the hell!” He said out loud the water still running down he’s long fit body. “Jack! If they touch my rig one more time I’m going to bury their bodies!” 

“Riley seriously this couldn’t wait, I’m in the damn shower” as he peeks he’s head out of the shower curtain. Clearly he sees the angry look on her face with her arms crossed. Following in are the two young men in question pleading their innocents “we didn’t’ mean too!” said Bozer, “Yeah we were trying to help. It just got…um” Mac could not come up with a good word cause really they should have not touch Riley’s computer without her permission. Knowing very well how protective she is over her things.

The Delta grabs the nearby towel taking it into the enclose shower with him and dries off the best he can while muttering words of “probably need a spanking for real this time.” The shower curtain yanks back to a full opening with the towel securely wrap around Jack’s waist. “OK let’s try this again” as he takes in another calming breath. Immediately the older man regrets the words he just asked because in return he receives three voices explaining what exactly happen all at the same time. Pinching the bridge of his nose he slowly speaks firmly “will y’all stop, now!” Opening brown eyes watching each of his children have stop mid sentences. Taking in another slow breath Jack realizes they’ve been coup up for over a week in a cabin they really couldn’t enjoy and his kids haven’t fully gotten the jiggles out of their systems just yet. “Alright now, this is what we are going to do” Jack says as he walks pass the three open mouths and into he’s room. The three follow their father figure right into he’s room since he didn’t finish the sentence and wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Jack already slipping he’s underwear under the towel knowing it’s no use for any privacy at this point. “I want one at a time to explain why Riley’s rig looks like that?” Pointing to the lap top that is now on the bed looking like it has been melted and grind through something. Two sets of mouths begin to open the older man holds up a hand to stall the outburst. “Mac you start first” Jack request as he shoves one of his legs into the jeans. 

Chewing on his bottom lip for a few seconds trying to answer the questions without it sounding like it was done on purpose. “Um we were trying to improve the casing on her lap top but…um I wasn’t paying attention cause Bozer was making me laugh with his new script. Then we um...” Blue eyes looks up at the Delta in front of him who has been like a father to him starts to feel guilty. “It was an accident the chemical spilled out of my hands when Bozer and I were fooling around. Sorry Riley I wasn’t trying to break it I actually was trying to you know help.” Mac really feels bad about it he seriously trying to make her rig’s casing more indestructible since she takes it out into the field so often.

Bozer is feeling equally guilty for the spill “yeah Riley sorry, we should have ask you first and shouldn’t have been playing around. Mac sorry man for not waiting till you were finished.” Giving his taller brother a pat on the shoulder. Both young men nod with a small smile an understanding to one another of forgiveness. Now they just needed their sister to forgive them, they offer their best puppy eyes. Riley found it difficult to stay mad at them knowing full well they had no true intention of destroying her lap top. She looks away for a moment then returns to the poor set of sad eyes gazing at her “ugh fine, but next time ask me first.” Relief leaving their postures “agree!” Both said at the same time. “Hey if you want I can try to fix it” Mac tries to offer. Riley loves the gesture, but knows the blond can actually blow things up when he’s doing a number of things. “Um let’s not” trying not to laugh when he gives a confuse look in return. Bozer laugh out loud “yeah I agree with Riley let’s not cause you may just finish the job with a full melt down or an explosion that Jack here would not appreciate.” Smiling wide over at Jack knowing full well he would beat their asses if they really did break Riley’s rig. 

With hands on his hips Jack makes a decision to help alleviate their so called jiggles “So now that problem is resolve let’s go out and have some fun.” Three pair of wide eyes are upon him “aww not the pizza place!” was said in Unison. Jack nods his head grinning “yup I think it’s what we all need right now and you know you love it.” The three young ones complain lightly about not wanting to go when Jack shoos them away to change their clothes and clean up the mess in the living room. Each pseudo sibling did not let the other know they secretly enjoy it when Jack takes them to these childish places. It’s something they really didn’t get while growing up especially for Mac and Riley. He always manage to make it more fun causing them to laugh and making the most of the moment. 

Jack smiles even wider as he puts on the rest of his clothes while thinking that privacy for parents can be considered obsolete at times, but moments like these can worth it. For a good part of his life it was just himself to worry about now he has three people who rely on him.   
Knowing each one of his kids personality makes them so special and would not change it for anything. Jack definitely will protect and defend what he has till the end. Gathering he’s wallet and keys “OK everyone in the car in five!” Jack hollers out as he walks towards the front door. “I call shot gun!” Bozer yells out as he runs pass Jack. “No fair you got to ride in the front last time!” Riley voices loudly walking quickly behind him follow by Mac who gives Jack a shrug as he walks out the door behind his siblings. Shaking his head “kids, some-days will be good and some will be this” Jack turns his head seeing the kids play fight as they are getting into the car laughing. Yup would not change this for anything privacy or no privacy it all works out as he tosses the keys in the air catching it strolling to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
